The Seventh
by Black-Rock-Shooter-X
Summary: Beerus the Destroyer, one of the most powerful beings in the known universe, wasn't always the destruction crazed God we know him to be. The past is a scary thing to some, but for whatever reason Beerus trusts Goku with his sorrows just as much as he respects his power level. Goku'd better send a "ttyl" message to home, because a Destroyer Gods' past is a long and harsh one.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

So, this will most likely be my first ever long term fic, other than one in particular I have going for my DA account.

I honestly don't know where this idea came from. It started with me sitting down and watching DBZ battle of the gods. I really love Berrus' character and personality. I decided to celebrate my new found joy by writing a small one-shot: A Meal With A God. It has two reviews, but one of them said they'd love it if I wrote a sequel to it.

My writing skills are far from average/mediocre (as I've been told), but also a bit of ways from what I'd like them to be as well. This story I'm planning is huge, and it shall introduce a character of mine in particular.

I've debated this, and when I finally build my characters profile, it gave me more confidence in writing this story.

**Plot Summary**

I haven't got all the kinks worked out yet, but heres a brief - Beerus, as we know him, isn't all he seems to be. No one is born a destroyer God. A God is a title in which one must earn through acts of responsibility and bravery. Beerus was on his way when a tragic incident happened that changed who he was on the inside. He became angry - much more angry than he's ever been before in his whole life. Whiz had came across him, looking for a being to help balance the peace in the 7th Universe. He'd been chosen, though wasn't happy about that decision made for him. He'd never let the incident go ever since it occurred. He'd be forever named God of Destruction. However, where there's a will, there's a way.

**Final Thoughts**

Although I haven't been watching DBZ since it's origins, I am a die-hard DBZ fan, and want nothing more than to share my ideas with all of you through this amazing story I have planned.

Think of this as a way of seeing the characters in different perspectives - new perspectives.

I hope everyone will enjoy reading this just as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

With all that out of the way, I wish you happy reading for further chapters to come.


	2. One

_**Chapter 1: Sudden**_

The grass here was as green as that of Earth and the water just as blue. The only difference was the surrounding planets, really. It kind of looked like a cross between Namik and Earth. The Sayin found it surprisingly homey.

"Your home looks a lot like where I'm from." Goku said as he walked along side the Destroyer God.

Beerus decided that while he was here, he might as well give him a quick tour.

Beerus nodded in agreement. "Other than the large cities." He said, stopping, then turning to face his supposed archrival. "Take no offence if I say they can be quite the disruptive planetary appliances."

Goku chuckled, waving his hands in front of him. "I completely agree. I prefer the countryside myself. Plus, it gives me lots of open space to train." He said, looking at the strange trees they were currently bypassing.

"Ah, yes. Training." Beerus trailed off. This made Goku curious.

The Sayin flew in front of him. "You _do_ train, don't you?"

The God scoffed, lolling his head back slightly. "Perhaps you've forgotten who I am, Goku."

Goku rolled his eyes, but smiled in the goofy way he has always been known to. "Yeah, 'Beerus the Destroyer', I get it. Just… I don't know. Not even a little practice punch here and there?"

Beerus sighed and closed his eyes. "I may test my speed and endurance from time to time, but look around you." He motioned towards the open grassland they were headed towards. "There's not exactly warriors or powerful beings lining up to fight, is there?" Beerus looked at Goku with one opened eye. "Besides, I'd be too powerful for any of them, wouldn't you say?" He asked rhetorically, and resumed down the path aligned with twisting and bending trees.

Goku was about to say something, but brushed it off and followed behind Beerus.

They were sitting by a large pond now, enjoying the slight breeze the body of water offered.

"So, is there a daytime and nighttime here? Or is it more like Namik with eternal daylight?" Goku asked, eager to know more about the Destroyer Gods' world.

Beruss chuckled. "Your constant curiousness is amusing."

Goku shrugged. "Is it wrong to ask questions?"

"Apparently not, seeing as you just asked one."

This time Goku scoffed, annoyed slightly, but soon grinned and laughed a bit. "You have quite the attitude, but that's expected from such a high ranked being as yourself." He said, the last part adding a sprinkle of sarcasm. "Please forgive me, 'Lord Beerus, God of Destruction'."

"I could still destroy you - _right_ here, _right_ now." Beerus said, ears twitching.

"Oh yeah?" Goku smirked, feeling suddenly confident. He stood and effortlessly transformed into Super Sayin 2. "What fun would that be?"

Beerus grinned. "You've only known me for a day on earth plus your time here and it appears as though you already know my motive influences." Beerus stood, powering up himself. Dust and small rocks began circling around the two powerful beings. They felt each others power, trying to get them to equally match - Beerus at 70% and Goku at 90%. When this occurred, they both powered down - Goku still in Super Sayin form. He was about to go out of Super Sayin when Beerus spoke.

"Don't."

Goku paused his power down. "Huh?"

Beerus fully powered down and took a few steps closer to him. "Stay in that form, if possible."

Goku stood with eyes widened in confusion. "Well, sure I can stay a Super Sayin, but why?" He asked, wanting to know what the Destroyer God was thinking.

Beerus shrugged with a sigh. "I'm not sure myself really. I suppose I feel more content around you in this form as opposed to your… less powerful one." He looked to the side at the last three words. It took Goku a moment to realize what Beerus meant.

Goku backed away from Beerus. "Hey! Are you implying me at my natural state isn't 'worthy' of your presence or something?" Goku said, expression taking on and offended look.

Beerus chuckled. "Think what you like, Goku."

"If you're trying to get me to fight you by insulting me - "

"Oh, give it a rest will you?" Beerus interrupted. "I was implying no such thing."

"Oh…" Goku raised both eyebrows, losing the offended expression, curios now more than ever. "So, why do you want me to stay in Super Sayin form?"

Beerus looked down, ears flattening, but not enough for the sayin to notice. "I… guess I was implying that your natural state is less powerful, but not for the reason you're referring to." He began. Beerus honestly had no idea where the immense feeling of uncertainty came from. He didn't like it - it made him feel weak, a feeling no highly ranked being likes to feel. He scolded himself in his mind, but continued. "It presents a more… equal feeling between the two of us." Beerus mentally smacked himself after saying that. "I feel it's easier for me to respect you in that form." Beerus smacked himself mentally once more, but couldn't think of any other way to phrase it. He paused shortly. "Don't take offence, for I did not intend for you to feel as such."

Silence.

Goku grinned, then laughed wholeheartedly. Beerus seemed shocked at the sudden outburst, but soon enough began laughing himself. The Sayin walked up and lightly slapped the God on the shoulder in a friendly manner. Said God was surprised, having nothing to say. Good the he didn't need to.

"Loosen up, ok?" Goku said, his tone lightening up as did his expression. "You don't have to put on the God act around me, alright?"

Beerus still had no response, a bit phased by that unexpected action, but nodded.

"Great."

"So you told me you met another God of your rank before. What was her name again? Narin?"

"Noreen." Berrus corrected, flying beside Goku.

The two of them decided the tour would go faster if Beerus flew, Goku followed, and then Beerus would point out things. It went by quicker than expected. They called it quits for a midday meal, according to earth time.

"This food is great!" Goku exclaimed, stuffing another piece of what seemed to be a type of animal meat into his mouth.

Beerus laughed. "Whiz never ceases to please."

"He cooks all your food?"

"I help sometimes, but only with simple dishes. Otherwise I'll end up blowing up the whole food prep area." Beerus chuckled at old memories of explosions coming from the food prep hall.

"Tell me about it! This one time, Gohan asked me to help fire up a roast pork, and you wouldn't believe what happened! The whole thing was incinerated!" Goku was nearly falling out of his chair laughing. "Boy, Chichi wasn't too happy about that."

Beerus quirked an eyebrow. "Your family right?"

"Yup!"

For one reasons or another, Beerus was interested to know more about this sayins' beloved. "So, Chichi is your 'wife', as said on Earth?"

"Yeah." Goku paused, chuckling nervously. How would he begin to explain Chichi? "She's loud and obsessive at times, but she's determined and kind as well." He explained, smiling at a mind image of her. "At least when she wants to be. We love each other in the end."

Beerus chuckled. "Sounds like she'd get in your way of potential goals and opportunities."

"Well, yeah! That's how wife's are. Mine and Vegetas' both."

"Then... why do you burden yourself with them?" Beerus asked, curious now more than ever.

Goku smiled his signature goofy smile. "Like I said. We love each other too much to let _arguments_ get in the way."

It was silent after Gokus words for a while. They sat, enjoying the taste of their meal. Beerus however, was contemplating the thought of 'love' Goku was referring to.

Something. Just then... sunk inside the God of Destruction.

_Clink._

His fork dropped, as did his expression. Goku looked up, watching this sudden change.

"B-Beerus? Are you alright?"

He felt himself shiver for a split second, yet couldn't quite remember it's origins. The shiver was a reminder, of course, of the incident.

He abruptly stood, not giving the sayin so much as a glance as he quickly exited, flying through the meal hall doors.

It was then Whiz appeared, carrying a tray of more dishes. He saw Gokus' bewildered expression.

"Is everything alright?"

Goku faced him. "Beerus. He just... left."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Two

_**Chapter 2: First Impressions**_

Notes: Fair = A Kai's apprentice/student.

_**It aches.**_

_**It aches so much and I don't know why.**_

_**Tears?**_

_**Never.**_

_**I'm over that.**_

_**I'm over all of it.**_

_**At least... I should be.**_

_**It was so long ago and yet, I still remember.**_

_**That word haunts me. It's four letters circle my subconscious like a never ending storm of haze and dullness. I can't shake it, but at the same time I can't share it with anyone. It is a story I wish upon not even my most equally matched archrivals or my worst of enemies that I despise with all my soul.**_

_**It aches.**_

_**However, I can't bring myself to face it.**_

_**Not alone at least.**_

_**That time is long gone.**_

:-:

"It's called a planet." The Kai told him.

"But, it's so round! You'd think a place capable of housing such complex beings would have edges to it."

Whiz laughed at how naive he was, yet he possessed so much potential. "Indeed. However, that's just how the universe functions. Sometimes, there is no real explanation."

The young fair laughed in a childish cocky manner. "That's stupid."

"Perhaps to you, young one." Whiz patted him lightly on his head. "However, when you age to a certain point, you too will appreciate the universes ways."

He crosses his little arms and pouted. "No way!"

Whiz sighed. He didn't get angry with the little one for his stubbornness. It'd be a waste of energy in his eyes. Besides, talking about the valuable lessons of the universe as opposed to scolding him seemed more effective in the long run.

"You have a meeting today. I expect you to be on your best behavior for the Kai's of the First Universe, for they are among the wisest beings and I believe you'll meet someone who can teach you a thing or two about appreciating the universe for what it is. Be it this one, or any other of the twelve." Whiz explained, trying his best to make it understandable for the young fair.

He scoffed. "Was it their idea to make twelve universes?"

"Yes." Whiz confirmed. "And what a marvelous idea it was. Spreading things out so they're not clustered and taking up space."

"But why twelve?" Beerus complained, slight curiosity grazing his tone.

Whiz chuckled and motioned for him to grab his staff. "Only time will answer that question. Now come."

:-:

"Ah, Whiz! It's been much too long!" The Grand Kai of the First Universe approached him, bowing respectfully. He had the same style of clothing the Kai's back in the Seventh Universe did, accept there were color differences. Instead of light blue, dark blue, and red, the colors were white, green, and magenta. The Grand Kai looked rather old compared to most Kai's of other universes, being that the First Universe was the oldest.

"Yes, Barron. It has been some time, hasn't it?" He bowed back.

Barron noticed the young fair standing behind Whiz, seeming a bit shy. He grinned, motioning to the little one with his staff. "Your fair I presume?"

Whiz nodded. "Indeed."

Barron laughed. "You sure didn't waste your time choosing! And from one of the youthful universes as well? Who would have guessed?"

"I assure you, Barron. Choosing him was no mistake. He is the one. He may seem stubborn at first, but he listens - a quality most I attempted to mentor lacked." Whiz explained.

The shy fair still stood behind his mentor. "Who is this guy, Whiz?"

The Multiverse Kai abruptly turned. "Watch your addresses, Beerus!" He scolded. If there was one thing that Kai's valued, it was respect for others of high ranks including themselves.

The young fair's ears lowered. "Sorry, Kai sir." His voice evaporating to a whisper in defeat.

Barron chuckled. He walked over to place a hand on Beerus's shoulder. The youngster flinched at the contact and backed away.

Whiz's posture faltered. "Forgive him, Barron. He knows not of respect just yet."

Barron smiled. "No haste necessary, my friend."

With that, they walked up to the Grand Kai's temple entrance. It resembled that of an Earth pyramid with four pillars on each side. The planet was the same look as all Kai's in all universes. Luscious green grass and cool water bodies all over, life plentiful.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself here, Beerus! Someone is waiting to meet you as we speak. In fact, they're a fair just like you." Barron explained.

Beerus raised a brow. "There are other fairs?"

"Indeed. What? You thought you were the only one?" Whiz glanced at his apprentice, who sighed.

"No. I suppose I thought that at first, though."

The Grand Kai turned and smiled down at the youngster, still surprised at how oblivious he could be. "Well, you'll enjoy your time with this universes' fair, I assure you."

:-:

The room had a large table in it with thirteen chairs circling around. At a filled meeting, all of the Grand Kai's from each universe would take a seat to discuss and report events and recent occurrences. However, for this meeting in particular, Whiz and Barron had agreed it would be best for Beerus to understand the ways of the universe through someone his age, but much more opened minded.

Beerus sat beside his mentor, and the Grand Kai and his apprentice on opposite sides of the table. Barron gestured to the dark red skinned and white haired girl.

"Whiz, Beerus, this is my apprentice, Noreen." He said, the girl bowed respectfully after she's been addressed.

"It's an honor to meet the two of you." She said, voice soft like silk.

Whiz had bowed in return; however, Beerus simply stared at the fair. She had an interesting look, no doubt, and horns - blue with orange streaks running horizontally from base to tip. Her eyes were yellow with slit purple pupils. She was smiling slightly, so Beerus could almost make out two fangs on either side of her mouth. She wore the same attire as the Grand Kai, accept the sleeves and pants were cut to knee and elbow joints.

She was... unique looking to say the least.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sting of Whizs' hand as it came down hard on the backside if his head. That quickly snapped him out if it, and he bowed to the Grand Kai and his apprentice. He heard Noreen giggle at his faulty behavior.

_'Why I oughta...'_ He thought. Laughing at someone else faltering, huh? No way he'll let anyone get away with that. If there was one thing Beerus hated, it was when Whiz chuckled when Beerus failed to do something correctly. Noreen doing the same was just as antagonizing, if not more. However, he pushed the violent thought out of his head to avoid getting another whack from his mentor.

"My apologies. He is normally much more behaved than this." Whiz apologized for him, bowing once more.

The Grand Kai smiled sympathetically. "You need not panic for each of your apprentices faults, my friend. Did you assume I came across Noreen respectful as she is now?"

Whiz sighed. "I suppose not, Barron."

The whole time their mentors were discussing stay over plans, the two fairs marveled in comparing how they differed from one another in appearances. They did this, of course, by stealing glances every now and then during the duration of the conversation, but soaked in each other's looks for impressions nonetheless.

"So, it's settled then." Whiz smiled, turning to Beerus who looked up at him curiously. "You are to spend the next century here with Barron and Noreen in hopes of furthering your knowledge as a fair. Understood?"

Beerus nodded. He didn't like this decision, but obligated anyways. His mentor had so far always proven to be right. This should be no exception.

They bid each other farewell, and Whiz disappeared back to the Seventh Universe.

Noreen turned to Beerus, a grin settling on her lips. "So I guess this makes us roommates." She said, her grin widening at Beerus's bewildered expression.

He nodded, having nothing to say.

He'd never... left his mentors side before. It had always been the two of them. Learning and exploring the knowledge of the multiverse together as teacher and student.

In one way, he wanted to scream his disapproval, demanding for Barron to send him back to Whiz. Yet, in another way, he wanted to stay and learn not only more about the twelve universes, but also learn more about Barron's apprentice, Noreen.

"Yes. I suppose it does." He finally mustered up a response.

"Well now Beerus, Noreen will show you to your quarters." Barron gestured down the hallway outside the meeting room.

"Yes, Barron." She bowed, taking Beerus's hand - he appeared to be frozen where he stood.

As soon as the physical contact was made, he jerked away, staring at Noreen as if she was a creature he'd never seen before in all his life, which in a way she was.

"What are you doing?"

She giggled. "Showing you to your room, silly! We really need to work on that attention spans of yours, mister!" She held a finger at him, moving it up and down in a playfully scolding manner.

Beerus, yet again _having_ no response, bowed to the Grand Kai, and followed this unique fair down the hall.

_'This is so weird. So alien.'_ He thought.

Noreen's smile never faded. _'This is gonna be fun!'_

**_To Be Continued..._**


	4. Three

_**Chapter 3: The Story Begins**_

:-:

He was huddled in his quarters, shaking ever so slightly now and then. A knock came from the door. His left ear perked at the sound, soon followed by Whiz requesting entrance.

"Lord Beerus, are you alright in there?" His mentor asked, a tint of worry making itself known in his voice.

It took a moment. "Leave me be, Whiz." He almost stuttered. Almost.

"Goku and I are curious as to why you left from the dining table so abruptly. It's not polite to leave guests unattended, you know." Whiz tried again, wishing the deity would open up his locked chamber doors.

Beerus sighed. He wanted to disappear for a moment, if only to escape this reality as well as the eleven that followed.

"Please open up Beerus. If it was something I said to frustrate you, I'm real sorry." Came Goku's voice on the other side of the door. "Please don't destroy Earth, or any other planet for that matter." Beerus scoffed. The fool reminded him unintentionally that he could revert to destruction at this point, but... some feeling told him not to. "Is something bothering you?" The sayin asked. My, my was he full of questions. "We could... talk about it if you want." Goku offered, feeling a bit awkward of asking if the God of Destruction wanted to discuss emotions.

Wanting there to be silence, Beerus surrendered this once, and opened the doors. "I'm fine, I assure the both of you." He said, turning his gaze slightly away. "Just a bit... tense for one reason or another."

Whiz could sense the lie, as he always could. "Goku has offered to discuss about what's troubling you. It's frowned upon to deny an invitation." Whiz turned, walking away from the two warriors. "It may do you some good, too."

With that, Whiz left them alone, both feeling their fair share of awkward and unsettling tension.

Goku was the one to break the silence. He sighed, scratching the back of his head nervously, avoiding the God's gaze. "Look, if something's bothering you, you should talk about it. Don't just blow things up, as fun as that may be for a God of Destruction, talk. It's easier and I think you'll find it relaxing and even more relieving than destroying things." The sayin was serious about this from reading his posture and expression.

"As crazy as talking about something as absurd as emotions with my archrival sounds..." Beerus began, thinking about if he really wanted to go through with this. Sure, he'd talk with Whiz about these things, but Whiz already knows his story like the back of his hand. Perhaps Goku could offer a new perspective on the whole thing. "...I'll take you up on your offer."

The sayins eyes widened. "Wait, really?"

Beerus sighed. "Yes. Though, you should know that this story, if you wish to hear it, will take quite the long time to hear and process. I suggest you send a message to North Kai to tell your family you'll be gone for a while. Not that long - two weeks on Earth at most."

Goku thought about it, then gave Beerus a thumbs up. "Gotcha!" He said, then put two fingers to his right temple. "Hey, North Kai! Can you hear me?"

Back on earth, North Kai was in the middle if preparing a meal and almost split a bowl of rice from the sudden transmission. "Goku! You startled me!"

The sayin sweatdropped. "Sorry about that. But, listen. I need you to send a message to everyone, ok?"

The Kai's antennas twitched forward. "I'm listening."

"Tell them I'll be gone for two weeks at most. Beerus would like to... uh... train me a bit so my body can get used to the god power." He said shakily. Telling North Kai the real reason he's staying in the Gods domain seemed a bit awkward, as if he didn't feel that way already.

"Alright Goku."

"Thanks North Kai! See you in two weeks." Goku ended the transmission message and turned his gaze back to Beerus. "It's a go."

"Excellent." Beerus turned, motioning for Goku to follow him into his quarters. "Come, sit."

The God's chamber was a decent size. It had a circular bed toward the left end of the room, a table in the middle with two chairs, and what looked like a washroom on the right end.

"Nice place. Roomy." Goku said, taking a seat in one if the chairs. Beerus joined him on the opposite side.

"Indeed. I hate being cramped up."

"Yeah. Same here."

It was silent for a moment before either spoke.

"So, are you prepared to listen?"

"You bet! So, what's troubling you?"

Beerus closed his eyes shaking his head slightly. "Goku, as I've told you, I've lived longer than you can comprehend. What's troubling me isn't just one thing altogether."

"No problem! I understand."

Beerus groaned. "Do you?"

Their conversation came to a dull pause. Goku was more confused now more than ever. If he wants to talk, why is he staling?

"I guess the real question is, are you truly willing to listen? Not even Whiz can sit through one if my sorrowful rants. Respect differs than trust in more ways than one. While I admit to respecting you, how do I know I can trust you?" Beerus eyed Goku, searching for anything that'd make him doubt the sayin.

Goku sighed. "You said you wanted to talk. I've never met someone who fights me to the death, then decided to change their views on me." He explained, drumming his fingers on the table out of slight nervousness that still lingered. "But, hey. Everyone has things that trouble them from the past, including me. As long ago as it was, my own brother wanted me dead. I never really dwelled on it till now, but some part of me wishes he was still around as a better person."

Beerus sat there, listening, absorbing this information.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is... everyone has feelings that are vulnerable to being crushed, whether referring to something as stubborn as pride, or as complex as love. My pride was crushed a little finding that I couldn't reach Super Sayin God on my own - without help from others, but I swallowed that pill. We all go through tough times, whether you're a God of Destruction or not." He paused, thinking of how to ease the awkward tensions that was building more and more as each second passed. Goku chuckled nervously. "If you're worried about me telling someone, don't fret. You have my word."

Beerus did chuckle at that. "You certainly know how to change the mood quickly."

Goku grinned. "Yeah... I get that. But in all honesty, your past is most likely something you don't normally talk about. No matter what, you can trust me. I promise." He finished, holding a hand out to seal the deal.

Beerus sighed. The sayin seemed determined. He didn't know if it was the speech or some other unclarified reason. Whatever it may be, the God of Destruction was willing to trust someone other than his mentor with his past for the first time. Maybe he was just this desperate to get it all out?

"Very well." Beerus nodded while shaking Gokus hand. "Now... where to begin? I suppose now more than ever would be the time for questions."

Goku jumped at that, curious once more. "Ok, to start, were you born a god? Or... did you have to work to achieve it like me?"

Beerus lolled his head back in thought. "Funny you should ask. No. I wasn't born a god. Greatness isn't something you're born with, don't you agree?"

Goku shifted in his chair, leaning back on it. "Yup. So, how did you become a god?"

Beerus grinned. "That is as good a place to start as any."

:-:

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Four

_**Chapter 4: Observations and Tests**_

:-:

He followed her to a room that looked almost like hs chambers back in the reality he'd been accustomed to. There were windows on all three sides that gave a generous view of the Grand Kai's bright world. There was a medium-sized bed in the center with two small round tables on either side, both with a lamp hanging above them. There was a cloth storage area to the right, and a washroom to the left. The room was a peachy white, lined vertically with purple and golden strips of paint.

Beerus turned to face his supposed 'tutor' for the next century.

She smiled. "Like it?"

The feline fair sighed. "Yes. It looks rather homey, actually."

This compliment seemed to make the girls grin grew wider. "I'm glad! Well, get some rest. When you wake up we will learn about the connections of black holes!" She held up her index and middle finger at him, the rest of her fingers and thumbs clamped together at the center of her palm. Beerus raised a brow.

"What's that a symbol for?" He asked, never before seeing this hand gesture.

Her eyes widened before breaking out in laughter. "You mean you've never heard of or seen a peace sign before?"

He groaned. "No."

Her laughter ceased, sensing his unease. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked, stepping a few steps closer. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. Barron mentioned I'd be showing you things you've never seen before or heard of…" She looked at the hand she'd previously used to hold a peace sign. Her smile returned. "...I guess this is one of them." Noreen held up the sign again.

In all honesty, Beerus was extremely tired, and wanted more than anything to fall into a deep, long slumber and dream about grilled fish and fresh fruit - one of his favorite dishes. However, he'd never seen someone so perky and happy. Her aura was very approachable. He told himself he only smiled back and copied the hand gesture to humor her. He wouldn't admit to himself or anyone else that her mood was contagious, which caused him to do it.

"See you tomorrow then!" She was gone in a flash.

Beerus stared at the doorway threshold for a moment before walking over to close the double doors shut. He floated over to the bed. It was comfy and soft and felt like he was laying on clouds. His eyes shut, mind playing records of dreams. However, food wasn't the only thing he dreamed about.

:-:

The smell of butter was strong in the air. It woke Beerus. He yawned, stretched, got his attire on, and followed the magnificent smell of what he assumed to be steaming onions.

"Hiya!" Noreen greeted him as he waddled over to the large dining table, still a bit drowsy from the slumber.

It took Beerus's eyes a moment to adjust to the light coming from the windows in the dining hall. Noreen walked over and placed a large platter in front of the sleepy fair, filled with a smorgasbord of different foods. He was fully awake at the sight.

"You cook?" He asked. Normally, Whiz made all his dishes. He was expecting Barron to do the same for the both of them.

She swiped her hands together, feeling victorious from his pleasantly surprised expression. "You could say that."

She sat down next to him, chowing down on a plate of meat. He looked at the food. It smelled so good, a bit more delectable than Whiz's to be truthful. She noticed his staring at the plate, and swallowed the meat that occupied her mouth.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you've never seen a plate of meat before either, silly." She teased, waving her fork back and forth.

He smirked. "Yes, yes. I'm so 'silly'." Beerus said, imitating the fork waving motion.

She giggled. "Well, dig in."

:-:

The two finished their meal. They headed down th hall, passing the meeting room. Noreen led him. They turned a corner, and proceeded down another hall. Soon enough the two fairs came to a large room with many chairs surrounding a large blue orb. It resembled that of the orb floating atop Whiz's staff. She motioned for him to sit in a chair closest to the orb.

"Ok. Tell me everything you know about black holes." She asked, one hand on her hip.

Beerus cleared his throat. "Ah. Whiz didn't cover that topic yet..."

She clapped her hands together. "Cool! So I get to teach you everything I know!"

"Ok."

"To start, black holes are one the darker scale of the universe. Nothing can escape their grasp!" She said, getting passionate in her lecture. "Not even light can escape, making them the ultimate destroyer! You can only see them because they distort all that enters their inner proximity. However, beings strong enough are able to enter their center and see things that you and I could only dream of seeing!"

Beerus absorbed the information. He was intrigued by this topic. Black holes - so mysterious and destructive.

"Today, I'm gonna show you the ropes of how to resist the pulling force of a black hole, as the Multiverse Kai's apprentice!" She grinned.

Beerus shivered. "W-What?! But you said nothing could escape their grasp!" He said shakily.

Noreen smirked. "I said _nothing_, not _no one_. Especially us." She pointed a thumb at her chest, proudly. "C'mon! Barron taught me everything he knows. Plus, I know a trick how to get us to safety should the black hole prove to be too strong." She said. He still seemed a bit frightened, though he'd gladly become distorted by a black hole before he'd admit it. She sighed. "Come on, Beerus. I got your back if you got mine." Noreen held a hand out to him.

Her words comforted Beerus, assuring him he was in good hands. "Alright." He said, taking her hand. Normally he hated all contact. However, Noreen was... different. "I trust you."

She smiled, shaking his hand. "Great! Let's go!"

:-:

Space was cold, but Beerus got used to it over the past years. They were flying at a fast rate, Noreen anxious to show Beerus the space succubus. Whe. They arrived, Beerus couldn't see any light distortion as Noreen had explained.

"Nothing's here."

"On the contrary, Beerus! We're not getting too close without powering up first. Silly." She teased once more.

Beerus groaned. He was _not_ silly. "Ok, so let's power up."

"We need to reach equilibrium with the black hole's gravity force if we wish to resist it. Power up now." She said, her power level beginning to spike rapidly. Beerus followed her lead.

"Now what?" Both were charged up.

"Now we… GO!" Noreen pushed Beerus toward the light bending force, flying as fast as she could. "Remember to keep your power spiked!" She yelled loud enough that he could still hear her even as she flew forward - her voice traveling in the opposite direction.

Beerus, while startled more than anything out of the sudden push, maxed his power level. He began to feel the force of the black hole pulling him forward. He panicked until Noreen's voice made itself known to him once more.

"Now fight it! Don't let it win! Fight it like your life depends on it!" She shouted, floating beside him, trying to do the same.

Beerus held up fine for the first few moments, but soon after his posture began to falter. His power dropped a few percentage points. Noreen noticed and helped him out, grasping his arm. "Keep holding! Concentrate your power and release it on the count of three!" He obeyed, fearing that as strong as he was, this may prove to end badly.

"One… two…"

The black hole moved closer. Sucking and pulling at the resistance. Beerus could feel it draining the power from him.

"THREE!"

An explosion, almost as large of a supernova being born, occurred the moment the two released their energy in two large blasts. The black hole moved back a few inches, then flew in the other direction. Panting slightly, Noreen looked at Beerus. She assumed he'd never felt what it was like to have something sucking the life force out of you. She smiled at his bravery.

"Not bad, rookie. Not bad at all."

Beerus turned towards her. He had mixed feelings about what had just occurred. "That was stupid, and dangerous, and all around horrifying." He began. Feeling weak by any means was something the young fair hated above all. Yet, gaining his strength back after surviving the pull of the black hole made the victory that much sweeter. "When can we do it again?"

Noreen laughed wholeheartedly, wrapping her arms around her midsection as she did so. "You really are something, huh Beerus?"

He smirked. "You could say that."

:-:

They arrived back at the Grand Kai's temple. Noreen was more than eager to tell Barron about their learning experience adventure.

"And it flew backward at the speed of light and everything!" She told, rather pleased with herself.

Barron smiled. "Excellent work you two. However, that's a bit much for your first lesson, don't you think?"

Noreen's smile faltered. "Yes… well, you see-"

Barron interrupted with a chuckle. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Always the adventurous one. For the long moments that follow, I'd like the two of you to get more acquainted with one another."

"Yes, Barron. C'mon Berrus!" She cheerily took him by the hand, leading him to the temple garden. "I'm gonna show you some really cool stuff!"

"Barron said to take it easy, though."

She stopped running, and turned to Beerus with a grin. "Oh, no! Not a lesson. I just wanna show you something!" Her smile widened.

'_How much energy could one being be comprised of?'_ He wondered. Noreen always seemed pumped. "Not to sound rude, but I'm really tired and would like to nap for a while."

Noreen pouted. "Please? I promise it won't be too long. I think you'll like it too!" Her grin returned.

Beerus sighed, holding out a hand. "Very well."

"Great!" She took his hand, leading him off once more.

Her hyperactiveness will take some time getting used to, that's for sure.

It's not all bad, though…

It may even prove to be amusing.

Beerus would humor her, follow her, let her show him new things...

Perhaps even befriend he with time.

The thought caused an unidentifiable feeling to settle within the young fair.

:-:

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Five

_**Chapter 6: Smile Colors Plants and Sky**_

:-:

Colors.

Blues and reds and purples and yellows and greens and more.

There were so many colors in the Grand Kai's temple garden. It was almost overwhelming. Noreen picked some of the red and purple plants. She held them out to him.

"Here!"

Beerus sniffed them. The pollen and fragrance tickled his nose. He sneezed.

Noreen giggled. "Just take them, silly!" There was that nickname again. He brushed it off and took the colored plants.

"What are these?"

She pointed at the plants. "These are flowers. There are many different kinds of flowers. See?" She gestured to the garden in front of them. "All the colors represend different types of flowers, though some of them are the same type that come in different colors. It all depends which kind your talking about." Noreen explained, sniffing the flowers she picked.

Beerus was feeling a bit bewildered, but hopefully she'll explain in more depth and detail.

"Pick one you like!" She said.

Beerus nodded. The fair skimmed the garden, searching for a flower that was to his liking. His eyes settled on one in particular. It was a pink flower. He walked over to it, careful not to step on any of the surrounding plants. He plucked it, and held it up to her. Noreen smiled and walked over.

"Nice pick. A classic pink rose."

"Rose?" Beerus asked. "Such a simple name for a complex looking flower."

Noreen sniffed it. "Oh, I love their smell."

Beerus siffed it as well. The fragrance differed from the flowers Noreen picked imensly. The smell was so inviting. "Yes. It does smell rather nice."

"There are TONS more gardens on this planet. I've tried counting all the types, but lost track around seven thousand." Noreen said, taking another good wif of the pink pettled flower.

Beerus's eyes widened with shock. "Y-You counted _how_ many types?"

Noreen grinned. "Only seven thousand. There's WAY more than that, though." She put her hands on her hips. "Why? Impressed?"

Beerus shrugged. "Do you keep a journal or scroll of the types?"

She shook her head, and then pointed to it. "Nope! All up here."

The fair deadpanned at her. "You're bluffing."

"No way!" She said firmly. "Lying is unacceptable! Didn't Whiz teach you that, at least?" She teased.

He growled. "Whiz is an amazing teacher. Don't you dare talk bad about him!" Although Whiz scolded him at times, he taught him everything he knows. He's his guardian, come to think.

Noreen sighed, punching Beerus playfully on the arm. "I was kidding, silly. Another thing you must learn is to loosen up. It's no fun if you're so... out of it." She gave him a thumbs up and smiled. "Promise?"

It took him a moment. He averted his gaze to the grassy ground. "Ok." He said, then shot his gaze back at her. "Only if you promise to stop calling me silly!"

She laughed out loud. "But you are! In a good way, though." Grinning, she took off across the large garden field.

"Hey, wait up!" Beerus flew so he could catch up to her. Wow, she could run fast.

Noreen led him to a clearing in the garden. There was a round fountain in the middle and four benches surrounding it. When he caught up, he found her sitting on the rim of the fountain, eyes closed, absorbing the slight breeze of the planet. Beerus floated down and sat beside her, leaving five feet between them.

He heard her giggle. "What are you doing all the way over there?" She turned her gaze to him, smiling.

Beerus was confused. "What do you mean?"

Noreen got up and strided two steps. Beerus leaned back at her sudden advance. "What?" She took a seat, leaving but an inch between them.

"You were sitting further away from me."

"No I wasn't." He averted his gaze, suddenly finding the dirt clearing floor to be the most interesting thing in the multiverse. "I was just... sitting."

Noreen smile grew wider. She took a deep breath, smelling the cool air and flower fragrances. She exhaled and leaned her head on Beerus's shoulder. The young fair tensed at the contact. After a while, he worked up the nerve. He glanced down at her. Noreen's hair was n pa silky-looking white, long and thick and flowing. Her horns were shining in the light provided by the planets setting sun. Her skin was a bright red, ears pointed. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Dark purple mixed with magenta in her slit irises that surrounded invisible pupils. A bright yellow colored in the rest of her eyes, like his. It took Beerus a while to realize that by observing her eye traits, he was staring right at her. Noreen knew this.

"Do you like my eyes?" She said.

He was frozen in his seat, having no response. Averting his eyes, he did a small nod.

She seemed happy. "Thank you! I like them too."

Beerus felt a smile daring to graze his lips. He was thankful she was always so... ok with everything, and open. Otherwise, he'd be feeling a thousand tons of awkward weight on his shoulders. Her happy personality is contagious as well. He sighed in relief.

Noreen lifted her head from his shoulder, only to lay it on his lap, looking up at him with her hands laced together on her stomach. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hey up there." She giggled.

Beerus, though surprised at this above all, smiled back. "Hi."

That may have been the first time he truly, genuinely smiled.

Maybe this whole 'century long tutor' thing wouldn't be so bad.

:-:

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Six

**Chapter 7: The Question**

:-:

_She was outgoing and optimistic._

_He was shy, yet curious._

_She was bright and creative._

_He was just beginning to learn._

_Two opposite halves._

_One possibility of feeling wholeness._

_:-:_

-10 YR time skip-

Noreen popped out of the lake, slicking her long white hair back. She sighed, relaxation settling all over her being. It was nice to have some time to get to know Beerus better. Ever since he'd arrived at her home, she could tell he'd been feeling rather awkward. Things had been getting better between them, though. Beerus seemed much more comfortable now. He talked openly with her now, starting most of their conversations. Noreen found him quite entertaining. He says the funniest things without even trying.

"Care to join? The water feels so nice." She said, looking up at the fair who was currently sitting on the lakes cliffside.

He was cloud gazing, something she found him doing often. Beerus seemed to not hear the question. She saw this as a perfect opportunity to splash him by surprise. Dripping wet, he glared at her. "Hey!"

Noreen giggled, ruffling his now damp fur atop his head. "You drift off too much."

"No I don't!" He swatted her hand away playfully. "I like to watch the clouds shift form. Problem?"

She shrugged. "Nope. However, you ignored my question." Noreen pointed to the lake. "Would you like to swim with me? The water feels amazing." She smiled.

Beerus looked to the side of her. "Uh… no thanks."

She nudged him with her elbow. "C'mon! It'll help you loosen up."

"I said no." His tone dimmed. A realization struck Noreen, and she couldn't help but giggle.

Beerus glared at her. If there was one thing he disliked, it was when people mocked him. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

It took Noreen a moment for her to gather herself from laughing so much. "Barron was right about feline beings disliking getting wet."

Beerus crossed his arms with a huff. He hated to admit it, but he really hated getting wet. He hated it more than when Whiz punished him for rude behavior.

"It's not that I'm scared of getting wet or anything. I just don't like how it feels on my fur." He turned his gaze back to the female fair, who was staring at him knowingly with a ridiculous grin. Beerus huffed once more, sticking his nose up in the air as if he was superior to her (when in reality they were both at equal power levels). "It's not like you could make me either."

If there was one thing Beerus failed to learn about Noreen in the ten years he's been on her home planet, it was you should never ever say anything remotely close to 'you can't make me' to her.

A devilish smirk settled on her lips. She closed her eyes and sighed. "To bad. The water really is soothing." She turned away from him. Noreen took flight, but didn't fly back to the lake. Oh no. She just had to make him think she left the cliffside. In reality, she flew off the cliff, above him, and then in back of him, ready to make her move.

Beerus got up and peaked over the cliff. As she suspected, he was wondering why she hadn't returned to the lake. That's when she made her move.

All of a sudden, Beerus found himself darting toward the dark blue surface of the lake. He was too confused as to what pushed him at the moment to remember how to fly himself. Just when he was about to dive head first, something caught his tail. He still had his eyes closed in anticipation of hitting the water. After a moment or two, however; the wet water fell did not come. Not even a drop was felt.

He lifted his head to see slit magenta eyes gazing at him with amusement.

_That's it._

Beerus summoned just enough energy to create a blast which was meant to get her to let go. Before he fired it, it came to mind that if he were to make her let go of him, he'd land in the water since he had yet to master instant transmission (he'd remember to pester Whiz about it later). Basically, he was between a rock and a hard place. Slowly, the readied blast dissipated in his palms. All he could do now was hang there like a limp, lifeless object. He crossed his arms.

Noreen decided that he'd suffered enough. She lifted him five feet so he'd have room to escape her grasp and obligate to hovor. Beerus glared at her, feeling ready to attack not that he was free. However, that feeling went away as soon as she laughed out loud. She was laughing so hard she was on the brink of tears. Beerus felt humiliated, but then he did something he never thought he'd do.

The edges of his mouth quirked upward, and he laughed along with her and almost as much as her.

He was laughing at himself.

For whatever reason, it didn't feel like mockery at all. It didn't even feel embarrassing at this point. It felt… good. Laughing as hard and as much as he was laughing now felt very good, as if all worries and doubts suddenly blew away with the light breeze surrounding the lake.

When the two finally calmed down and collected themselves, they both wore a goofy smile. Noreen was the first to break the silence, her smile vanishing and being replaced with a blank expression.

"Beerus?" Her voice was monotone.

His smile dropped as well. Did he do something wrong to make her look so blank? Thoughts swarmed his mind and then came to a quick halt when she asked a question.

"We're friends, right?"

He was confused at this. Honestly, he never considered needing a conformation. He did enjoy her company, and even though he felt nervous from time to time about the new surroundings of her planet, she always found some way to distract him from the foreign feeling. She was, by his standards, someone he could trust.

"I… I enjoy the time you spend with me and the activities we do." He said, hoping to make that blank look of hers go away. The thing is, he's not really sure why it mattered. It mattered to Noreen, apparently, and he'd hate to make her feel insecure on her own home planet. He was about to tell her how he also enjoyed the food she cooked, but was interrupted.

Her gaze seemed cold when she looked at him. "But are we friends?"

Beerus was beyond confusion. He didn't even know what to make of the situation. She seemed fine a moment ago.

"It's a yes or no question."

"I…"

"Do you even know what being friends implies?"

He looked down at the water below them. "No."

She was silent. Deadly silent. So silent he could hear the marine creatures filter water through their gills many feet below the lake surface. So silent he could hear the planet breathing through its core. He hated how she wouldn't say a word after he confess his answer. Beerus wasn't sure what to do. He'd never encountered a situation like this, nor has he ever met someone like Noreen before. He had an idea of what being friends implied - a bond of trust between two beings established over a long period of time - but wasn't 100% sure.

He killed the silence. "But… it sounds nice. Perhaps I'd like to be friends after experiencing my time here."

As if he said a magic word, her blank look disappeared and was replaced with a small smile. "Great. Because I'd really like it if we were friends."

He smiled in return. Thankfully the awkward silence didn't last for too long. A growl emitted from his stomach, which made Noreen giggle. "I'm a bit hungry myself." She said, flying up and up and up. "Let's go back to the temple. I have a new recipe I want to try out." She winked at him, followed by a 'thumbs up' as she called it."

He nodded and followed her.

Hopefully he'll be able to learn more about 'being friends' and hopefully, she'd be willing to teach him about it along with all the other lessons about the 12 universes.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I started college and it takes time getting used to.**


	8. Seven

**Chapter 8: Exploring the Cosmos**

:-:

Goku's eyes widened. "You mean you didn't know what friendship was?"

"I had an idea." Beerus sighed. "You must remember that Whiz was the only one I had any personal connection with, and he was but a teacher to me."

"Didn't he tell you about friendship?"

"No. There was no need for it, considering the path I was on to become a destroyer god."

The Sayin quirked an eyebrow. "But… gosh I'm sorry." He chuckled nervously. "I guess it's a little weird knowing there are people who have no idea about friendship. I mean… it's a pretty basic concept on Earth."

"Perhaps, but I did not originate from Earth, now did I?"

"No… I guess not, but wow. So, did you and her become friends?"

Beerus waved a hand. "I'm getting to that."

:-:

It was peaceful until he felt a push to his shoulder.

"Wake up." The voice said.

Beerus groaned and turned away from the voice, but it ceased to speak.

"C'mon sleepy head, wake up! We have another lesson."

Oh, her.

Beerus's eyes slowly opened. He turned back on his other side to see a rather large silhouette of the female fair's luscious white hair. Noreen smiled. "It's about time you got up. I was afraid you fell into an eternal slumber!" She pulled his left arm. "C'mon! I think you'll like this lesson."

After a long period of pulling on Beerus's tail, he agreed to get out of bed and join her for a meal before they proceeded with the days lesson. Noreen set out two plates of smoked fish and fried noodles in front of the both of them.

Beerus sniffed the air in delight and smiled. "It smells amazing, Noreen." He then went straight for the fish.

Noreen grinned. "Thank you! You always seem to like my cooking."

"That's because it's delicious!" He failed to speak while fish occupied his mouth.

Noreen shook a finger at him. "It's rude to talk with your mouth full, silly. Swallow first, then speak. The dish isn't going anywhere." She scolded.

Beerus looked down in embarrassment, but swallowed and spoke as she instructed. "Sorry. It's delicious."

She laughed. "You're so funny! It's ok. Just don't do it again."

He nodded. "So what lesson are you teaching me today?"

"Oh, you'll love it!" She exclaimed. "I'm gonna teach you all about galaxy collisions!"

Beerus groaned. "Not that that doesn't sound intriguing, but how many lessons are there? Did Barron assign you a specific number?"

"Nope!" She shook her head. "I'll teach you whatever I see fit that your mentor would want you to learn, along with the topics I personally enjoy." She explained, getting off her chair to place her empty plate elsewhere. "If you like hanging with me, you'll love what we're going to learn."

Noreen turned her head away from the counter table and grinned at him.

Beerus huffed. "Wonderful."

:-:

"I suppose I wasn't the most patient child back in my younger years." Beerus said, downing a glass of fruit juice. He chuckled. "Whiz thinks that I still am."

Goku shrugged. "Everyone gets impatient."

The god of destruction laughed. "You have no idea. However, Noreen somehow put up with me."

:-:

"Many galaxies are members of groups or clusters." Noreen began, showing Beerus around the clusters as they flew across space. "The collisions can take anywhere from five hundred years to four million years to happen. I've seen a few when I was young, but I can't really remember all of it." She paused as they closed in on a particular cluster of galaxies that were Noreen's favorite because of the vibrant blue color. She caught a glimpse of two galaxies interacting and pointed to them. "Over there!" Beerus followed the direction she was pointing in with his eyes to find what appeared to be two masses of stellar energy tangled up with one another. "Those galaxies over there are interacting right now."

"Interacting?"

"Yes! You see, when this happens, they get distorted and want to swirl together because of the gravitational pull between them. If those two keep it up, they'll collapse on one another, exploding in a fiery light show and make a whole bunch of new stars!" She said, smiling widely.

Beerus looked at the two interacting masses for a moment longer before they flew inside the galaxy cluster. Everything was so bright and colorful. Different galaxies had shape names, he learned: Elliptical, Spiral, and Irregular. Before long, he forgot all about his complaints of all the lessons he had to learn and focused on the illuminated galaxies that zoomed past them as they flew.

He was having fun, whether he knew it or not.

Noreen glanced to the side, watching him admire the stellar masses. Her wide grin dimmed to a soft smile. She knew Beerus and her were friends. He just had to figure it out, and Noreen was more than willing to give him hints and clues.

:-:

"And the way the Spiral ones look! Those ones were my favorite." Beerus told Noreen as they landed back on Barron's planet. She grinned.

"I'm glad you had such a good time."

Beerus made a toothy smile that lasted only for a moment as he realized how stupid he must look all gleeful and hyper. "I mean… yeah. I guess it was alright."

She laughed at him. Beerus had gotten used to how much the female fair tends to laugh. Honestly, he began to like the sing-song tone of her laughs as well as the smile that went along with it. Sometimes, he even laughed along with her, like now.

The laughter quieted and Noreen flew off the ground and beside him, ruffling the tuff of purple fur on his head.

"Silly." She said.

:-:

**A/N: All information about galaxies that Noreen talked about was found at **_** .org**_

**Got my first college paper out of the way, so here's a chapter to celebrate! *throws confetti in the air***


End file.
